Natsuko's a claymore now!
by near4EVER
Summary: ON HIATUS! PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is something I thought while I was out of school….i hope you like these animes…**

**CLAYMOREXNARUTO CROSSOVER!**

**READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore or Naruto**

**Prologue**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he saw his favourite blonde in a hospital bed recovering from another attack, it had been 5 years since that night, the night when the Kyuubi no yoko, the king of all demons attacked the Leaf, that night the village also lost their beloved Yondaime Hokage The yellow flash of the leaf, Namikaze Minato and his wife the red whirlpool of konoha, Uzumaki Kushina, Kushina died right after giving birth to her bundle of joy as she was the previous container of the Kyuubi; having the kyuubi be unleashed took its toll on her. The yondaime hokage had died sealing the demon in his daughter, Namikaze Minato's daughter was the little girl that lay in the hospital bed almost beaten to the brink of death, of course only he and a select few new of the girl's parents, in the birth record of Konoha it's said that she was an orphan, Sarutobi was waiting patiently for the nurse to call him when the little blonde woke up.

Even though when he told the villagers that the blonde was the Kyuubi's _containe_r and not the demon itself, they made it a point to make her life here in konoha a living hell in fact she had spent almost her entire life in the hospital that she knew every single doctor and medic, there were only very few who dint see her as a demon, though most of the village treated her horribly she would always juts say '_'it's ok…I'm alright jiji''_ then walk off, though the Hokage couldn't help but get the feeling that she was keeping something from him…something that he needed to know before it would be too late, he was pushed out of his thoughts when a medic called him telling that the girl was awake, he quickly got on his feet and walked in the blonde's room to see her beautiful blue eyes stare at the ceiling, he cleared his throat and approached her ''how are you feeling, Natsuko''? the third asked as he took a seat next to her, Uzumaki Natsuko, had beautiful blonde hair that were, for now anyways, up to her shoulders, she had 3 whisker marks on her cheeks and the most stunning blue eyes in history, she turned he head to look at her grandfather figure, ''it's ok jiji…..I'm fine'' she said looking out the window and slowly closing her eyes, the hokage sighed, she always did this….she would never tell him important stuff the he _needed_ to know.

The hokage slowly got up from his seat and bided the nurse farewell and left for the Hokage tower where he had to fix files regarding Natsuko, this had been her 78th visit in the hospital this month…if he dint fix this soon she would snap any moment and let the Kyuubi free.

.

.

.

Natsuko may look asleep but she was actually having a conversation with her inner demon.

''when''? Natsuko asked from inside her mindscape, it revealed to show she was looking at a huge cage with 2 red eyes showing and nine tails swishing from further inside the cage **''soon….when your discharged''** a big booming voice said, Natsuko sighed and nodded **''I've already spoken to their new leader, they are willing to accept you anytime soon after your done training you will be put at the lowest rank and you eventually will have to reach #1 to make your name known among them''** the kyuubi said with much wisdom.

Natsuko glared at the fox ''I know, I've been training for ''it'', I can't wait'' she said eagerly **''remember you will endure much pain to become one of them…you should be happy not many get a chance like this''** said the nine tails as he lay down on a bed in his cage, **''once we're there you may remove the seal''.**

Natsuko once again nodded and left her mindscape to rest after a long day of beating you would need it too.

.

.

.

Natsuko was discharged after 3 weeks; she then started packing all her essentials, she packed her few clothes scrolls and many more before heading out of the village, she looked back one last time _'I feel bad, I haven't told him'_ she thought hoping her closest friend would answer **''kit, if you told him he would just prevent you from doing it''** the Kyuubi said as a black hole appeared out of nowhere, she sighed and put on a brave face as she got in the hole _'a new life for me'_ she thought as she vanished out of sight.

When the black hole once again reappeared little Natsuko leapt out and faced 5 women all dressed in silver armour, all of them were gorgeous and had beautiful blonde hair and silver eyes, she bowed down ''h-hi, I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuko'' she said lifting her head, one with long straight blonde hair looked at Natsuko and said ''I am Galatea #1 and the leader of this organization'' she said as another with short hair and no left eye went up front ''I am Raphaela #2 in the organization'' she said as she stepped down, another one with spikey hair and a serious look stepped up ''I am Miria #3 in the Organization'' as she stepped down another with hair as curly as curly can be stepped up and smiled a sweet smile ''I am Yuki #4 in the organization'' as she stated sweetly, and the last one who looked no older than 18 with her hair in her face ''hello, I am Floria #5 in the organization'' she said with her small voice.

Galatea stepped forward ''I understand you want to join our organization''? she asked Natsuko, who nodded ''yes…'' she replied, Galatea looked at her ''are you sure? You will undergo some pain…to become like us'' Galatea stated looking at the blonde, Natsuko looked down ''I know of pain everyday I'm in the hospital for about 3 times…I can endure it''! she stated, Galatea nodded and lead the way ''follow me'' she said and walked off with the other 4 walking with her, Natsuko hesitated for a bit **''go kit….it will be better here''** a voice inside her said.

.

.

.

The Hokage gasped as he found his little blonde was missing. He dint know where she was or if she was even alive, he had been searching for a month now and still no sign of her….he was afraid to admit but maybe….the villagers wishes would become true...

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I hoped u liked it….it was just there in my mind and I dint want to lose it…so pls review…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok I thank you to the people who revwied for the first chapter….am kinda on a tight schedule and right about now I should be preparing for school but because I love ya all soooo much I'm gonna make the 2****nd**** chap but…..I BETTER SEE MORE REVIEWS! Ok ok well I hope ya'll like this chapter cuz this is where it gets interesting…hopefully ;)…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or Claymore I just own my OC's OK?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>A lone figure was sitting quietly on a branch of a huge tree with a smirk as she watched number 15 and 22 both slay the yoma approaching, this village was once well known and great for its warriors sadly now it had become a yoma hive, the figure was about 13-15 with light blonde hair and silver eyes she and the rest of her kind was known to Synopsis <strong>(AN: let's pretend synopsis is their world k?)** ; a world constantly hunted by yoma's; creatures who lived on feeding human guts, creatures who could take the shape of human, they were known as Claymore's or Silver-eyed-witches. The figure licked its lips as it watched the yoma fall down on its knees as it's blood came out like a waterfall, she had no plan on helping the said number 15 and 22 for she knew they were very much capable of disposing of them, actually even just one of them was already enough though the little figure who was on the branch knew they were summoned. Oh my, until now we don't know who this figure is well her name is Natsuko.

Natsuko had light blonde hair **(A/N: ino's shade)** that now reached her bum, her used-to-be bright blue eyes were now a killer silver, she now wore silver armour like all the other Claymore, Natsuko was now the new # 1 in their organization, a lot of things changed since she came to Synopsis-no she was not the leader of the organization, though Miria was, yea Galatea had said she really wasn't quite fit to be the leader and had given Miria the responsibility, Miria gladly accepted the task and was now a good leader to all, that every single one of the warriors agreed. She was the strongest among all, even stronger than the former number 1 Teresa of the faint smile, much to number 47's displeasure, Natsuko and Clare weren't really the best of friends you see and Natsuko really din't mind, to her Clare was a very, very stubborn girl, even if she was much older, she refused to receive help and was persistent that she was strong even though she was really weak, she still remembered the time they met

_~flashback~_

''_no Clare, I won't let you kill Priscilla''! yelled a little boy no older than 13, with brown hair and a small car on his for head, the girl he was talking about, Clare, was a Claymore, she was in a fight with Priscilla the awakened being who killed her beloved Teresa. They both met before in the North they also fought, and also Priscilla was in her human form, naked in the snow, she fad lost her battle with Clare and was now helpless with only Raki who could possible stop Clare from removing her from the earth, Easly was out of the question for he was a bit busy at the moment also fighting with a few strong Claymores, she was now cowering in front of the girl who before, cowered before her._

''_Raki, move now! I won't let this chance slip away, I've been waiting for this moment ever since our last time in the north, she took Teresa away from me so in return I will take her life as well. Move'' Clare's voice was scary to say the least but Raki refused to move ''No! If you kill her than that doesn't make you any different''! He stated tears coming out from her eyes, Clare gritted her teeth but slowly put her sword down, she turned around to hide the tears that were falling on her face, once again she wasn't able to avenge Teresa, and it was all because of Raki, she dint know whether to be happy she brought him along or angered, she dint know anymore, oh well, maybe she could slay the witch while Raki slept. Clare slowly started walking away from the shivering Priscilla, Raki smiled as he looked at Priscilla and jogged over to Clare, just then all 3 heard a sickening laugh and a laud-_

_THUD_

_Clare and Raki turned around to see a 13 year old girl holding the handle of her Claymore with her right hand which she rested on her shoulder, the girl looked at them with her silver eyes and smirked, she put her Claymore over Priscilla's head pinning her to the ground __**(A/N: like how they did it with Deneve after they fought the male awakened being)**__, Priscilla lay there, she reverted back to her human form, tears running down her eyes…shaking scared ''from what I heard you wanted to avenge Teresa of the Faint Smile, number 47'' The figure said , Clare gritted her teeth as Raki watched with horror at what he was seeing being done to Priscilla ''who are you''? Clare asked with anger, the girl chuckled ''that's not important, what I want to know is...why din't you kill the creature when you had the chance''? she asked, Raki glared ''don't you dare call Priscilla a creature''! he shouted, the girl then flashed him a look that sent shivers down even Clare's spine ''shut your trap human, or I will not hesitate to kill you'' she said practically spitting out the word 'human' ''this is a fight between us warriors, you have no say in this…well that is unless you want to keep that head of yours attached to your little body'' she said smugly, Raki swallowed hard as he gripped his neck, the girl then turned to Clair with a serious look ''number 47 our duty is to kill all yoma that includes awakened beings….whenever we have the chance. This would have been your second time to turn your back on slaying this awakened being because of that human you carry with you all the time'' she said seriously._

''_And since you walked out on it…no matter how much you wanted to do this yourself I will slay Priscilla'' said the girl as she cut of Priscilla's head with one swipe, Clare glared while Raki looked at the horror, he really din't want Priscilla to die, Clare was now very angry, she wanted to be the one who slayed the awakened being who killed Teresa, the girl swung her sword to her side, making all Priscilla's yoma blood leave her sword; which was now clean, the girl looked down at the body of Priscilla and drove her sword down its heart making sure that Priscilla would not rise again._

''_The deed is done I may now leave'' she said to herself as she walked away sheathing her sword, Clare then stepped forward ''who are you and what is your rank''? she asked firmly with a threatening tone, the girl chuckled ''you think you can threaten me, why I could kill you without looking but that would upset leader now wouldn't it so I'll answer your question. I am Natsuko, number 1'' she proclaimed, Clare's eyes widened, this little girl who was probably years younger than her was #1, unbelievable. Natsuko chuckled and looked at the pair ''you are number 47 correct Clare, the one who has, not yoma parts inside her, but parts of another warrior; Teresa of the faint Smile'' she finished with a small smile ''yet cannot even rise through the ranks and is stuck with number 47, sure you were able to defeat Priscilla but that was because you were partly awakened, how long do you think you'll be able to keep that up, soon there will be an even more powerful awakened being than Priscilla, will you be able to keep in touch with your human side''? She asked with no emotion in her voice, Clare froze, she may be right, that was the only reason she was able to defeat Priscilla but how long will she be able to keep it up?_

_Natsuko then turned to Raki ''and you boy, do you feel safe with her, you know they've forbid having human companions which means soon Clare over there will have to leave….without you'' she said shocking Raki, Natsuko chuckled as she left them to wonder._

_~end of flashback~_

Natsuko laughed at the memory, that was the start she and Clare became enemies and Clare sure enough had to leave Raki behind in an unknown village.

Natsuko had grown a lot since she left her former home, she was no longer a weak little 5 year old who relied on people for protection—no, she was now a strong preteen who could defend herself. Since the day she came to this world she no longer made any regrets on how her life turned out, she liked what she did and she liked who she served, she liked killing yoma who deserved to die, she liked the feeling of a human saying 'thanks' for killing a yoma who killed a loved member, she liked seeing the faces of people who feared her, yes this is how Natsuko's life turned out and not once did she ever think of going back to the hell she once called a life. She could fight now so there was no need to go back, she kept moving forward and always looked and awaited the future, she no longer stopped in the middle and turned around….never had she looked back.

Currently Natsuko was to pick some other warriors to come with her on her next mission, you see the last time she finished a mission Miria had summoned her, saying that some yoma and sadly a few awakened beings had found their way through a portal…leading to her old home, and since she knew what it was like there that was her next mission, and it really bugged her, she had hoped to never step foot in that place again, but this was their duty and since those creatures came from their world it was their responsibility to eliminate them!

She sighed as she watched Deneve and Helen, two of her best friends, finish off the remaining yoma, she then clapped lightly, the two mentioned turned around to see a clapping Natsuko, Helen grinned ''Natsuko? What bring you to this yoma infested town''? she playfully asked, Natsuko smirked ''I have a mission, to eliminate some yoma and awakened beings and I want you two to come with me cuz….we're going to my _old_ home'' she said bitterly, Deneve and Helen exchanged looks nefore nodding as Natsuko explained.

''This is something only a few people now…so when I tell you this you both have to swear you won't tell anyone else'' Natsuko said, Denave nodded while Helen raised an eyebrow, Natsuko nodded and started to explain ''I'm not from here. I am from another universe, my village is Konoha a ninja village, I left at the age of 5 if I remember correctly…~~''

***after explaining***

''So now that you both know a little more about me, we must begin the mission'' Natsuko spoke, the way she said her little piece, the sound of her voice, this reminded her friends why she was number 1 why she was strongest of all surpassing even the most powerful Teresa. ''So why did you tell us that''? Helen asked Deneve shook her head while Natsuko's face remained the same emotionless'' the reason why I told you a small part of my past was because it has relevance to our mission. I was informed by Miria that there were a couple of yoma and awakened beings who somehow found a way to create a portal and transport themselves to that place, probably one of the _'Abyssal ones'_ sent them there, they're the only ones I can think of who may be able to create a portal, other than me that is'' Natsuko explained ''and the mission is''? Deneve asked ''our orders are simple. Kill off the yoma and the awakened beings, those from my old home will most likely only be able to hand at least 2 yoma, we have no idea how many are they there let along awakened beings. We must get going soon''! she stated firmly.

''I will be opening the portal now. It only stays open for about 5 minutes, that's why once it opens the 2 of you are to jump in immediately while I stay here until the last minute to make sure no one else may enter'' Natsuko said with the voice of a leader, she then took a deep breath, she was going back…after 8 years of not being glared at, sneered at, spat at, she was now going back only now she would be able to fight. Natsuko then did something she hadn't expected to do ever…though it was times like these that she thanked her sensei for training her the way of a ninja, ninjutsu's, genjutsu's taijutsu's, kenjutsu's and what her family specialized in fuuinjutsu.

Yep over the years Natsuko had trained really hard in both becoming a great warrior and also the best kunoichi, sure she signed up to be one of them but somehow Kyuubi knew that sooner or later she'd have to go back and if she din't have her claymore then she'd have her jutsu's, for the past years Kyuubi was like a big brother to Natsuko, so she respected him as he respected her.

Natsuko took a deep breath and closed her silver eyes, her hands slowly went up to the height of her shoulders, she then ran through a number of hand seals in a fast speed, so fast that even a mature sharingan wouldn't be able to catch up, Deneve and Helen both watched wide eyed at what the teen was doing in such a fast pace, not even Miria could do something like that, somehow they knew that this was just a small amount of her power the little blonde was showing them, Natsuko's last seal was the rabbit seal **''Demon seal: universal opening''** Natsuko shouted as she slammed her hand on the ground which opened up a portal, Natsuko panted…that particular Fuinjutsu took up much of her chakra and strained her body though she quickly looked at her two comrades signalling them to go in, they both nodded and hoped in.

Not long after that Natsuko took a deep breath _'we're going back…sensei'_ she said as she took a step forward the portal which led to the place she once called home '**'indeed little kit we are. But you are stronger now….nothing can stand in your way''!** stated the demon within her, Natsuko let out a evil chuckle which was followed by a scary smirk as she jumped in the black hole ''yes. I'll show them….what a monster really is'' she said aloud as she fell through the portal.

* * *

><p>A black portal sprouted out from the ground about a good 5 miles away from Konoha, and out of that little hole came three gorgeous girls, well it's natural for them almost all warriors from the organization were absolutely stunning.<p>

As soon as the three girls came out Helen and Deneve quickly took in their surroundings, this place was different, nobody was screaming that there were silver-eyed-witches in sight, nobody was hiding inside their houses telling their children to stay away….in a way the two felt, even just a little, wanted.

It had been a long time since number 15 and 22 ever felt wanted, most of their loved ones were already dead, and others humans feared them for being what they were, they couldn't help but wonder why their little blonde companion hated it here…but they had to assume it _was_ for a good reason.

''Listen up now'' Natsuko said gaining their attention ''the people here are different, the warriors of this village are different….so you both will have to follow everything I say cuz the yoma we fight, the people we say are monsters…are nothing compared to this universe...'' Natsuko said, as they walked Natsuko suddenly stopped and ran through another set of seals this time in a much slower pace **''henge''** she said and puffs of smoke appeared and surrounded the three pretty blondes…once the smoke had cleared there were no armour or huge swords anywhere instead 3 ordinary looking girls…

Deneve now had brown hair that reached her shoulder, she was wearing ordinary shinobi black pants, a blue turtleneck with wrappings on each arm, she also had the standard black shoes.

Helen still had her same blonde short her, she was wearing a long light blue shirt that reached her thighs with a slit from her hip to thigh on her left side, she had on a black pair of tight shorts and black ninja boots.

Natsuko's look changed the most mainly because she was the one familiar with how everything worked in this insane village.

Natsuko's once light blonde hair was now a fiery red, the colour that only those of the Uzumaki clan had it was the same length as her usual hair. She was wearing a black kimono with the design of a fox with nine tails on the back in red, she was wearing short black ninja shorts which had black fishnet leggings underneath, she had black ninja sandals that reached her ankle. She had about two pouches one containing the usual shuriken, kunai, flash bomb and the other one had a couple of sealing scrolls.

She then turned to her teammates with her piercing silver eyes staring into their own, she then motioned for them to continue walking and they did.

'We're going back…I don't know how to deal with this' she thought to herself as her small group met the gates of Konoha, she sighed as they were stopped by the two chuunin guards ''excuse me but….who are you and what business do you have here''? Izuma asked as he looked at Natsuko's fiery red hair…he along with everyone else in this village knew that only Uzumaki's had that type of hair, Helen opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Natsuko glanced at her, Natsuko smiled a sweet smile ''we are just travellers…we recently came from a small village not far from here….we just came by to see if we could stock up on food and supplies, get some rest and maybe join the festival'' she said still smiling, while Helen and Deneve were sweating like pigs…they knew Natsuko never smiled like that, hell she hardly ever smiled…she only smirked so to see her smiling like this all of a sudden made them a bit freaked out, the two chuunin looked at the two other girls and nodded ''very well please come on in'' they said as they made way for the three to enter, Natsuko smiled and entered the village. Izumo looked at the red head once more and tapped Kotetsu's shoulder ''oi kotetsu'' he said, his partner looked at him ''what''? he asked ''did you see the hair of that small one…she's got the hair of and Uzumaki'' Izumo said as he glanced at some papers he had ''yeah I saw. Do you think we should tell the Hokage''? Kotetsu asked ''hmmm…. Well I din't sense any chakra signature or anything when she came…..she looked like an ordinary traveller, plus Uzumaki's are almost extinct and those who aren't are probably ninja in some other village or something'' Izumo said ''let's see what we pick up then tell the hokage'' he said as he wrote down his report.

''Infiltration complete'' Deneve said calmly, Natsuko nodded ''can any of you sense any yokai''? she asked ''no'' the both replied.

Natsuko then looked around the village…as soon as she did all those bad memories from her childhood came flooding back…she really hated this place….if she could she would like to kill every single villager here who hurt her and make them pay…but she was on a mission plus she was number 1 she had to be a good role model but still staying here made her want to barf but this was an order so she had to obey she could just hope she could end this soon.

''by the way Natsu(1)…how do you know there was a festival''? Helen asked, Natsuko looked down, her bangs covering their eyes, Deneve, who was a little bit smarter than Helen knew she hit a mark and decided to tell her before they faced the number 1's wrath ''Helen..let her tell us when she is ready'' Deneve said as Helen pouted but nodded, Natsuko looked at them, the side of her mouth slowly goin up ''I appreciate what you guys are doing...I will tell you but…first we need to find what we're looking for'' she said as she looked around the village trying to sense some yokai ''I can feel a few faint yokai's on the other side of the village, and a lot of strong ones scattered around'' she said surprising her teammates ''let's split up and look for them…meet me back here in 2 hours'' she said, they nodded and left in search of the yoma and awakened beings.

It has been two hours since the girls parted ways to find the yoma, they were now in a hotel room lounging around with nothing to do.

Then Natsuko started to speak ''in three days there will be a festival to celebrate a certain event'' she said gaining her compaions' attention ''to all the villager's and most ninja…that day is a glorious but to very few…that day is a day of sadness, sorrow and despair'' she finished looking out the window, Helen looked confused as Deneve tried to figure out what she meant by that.

''Tell me…what do you think of Demons''? she asked suddenly, Helen raised an eyebrow but answered ''demon huh…well I've never really seen a demon….but from what my mother told me when I was a kid was that demons are evil spirits that possess people and take over their bodies so they can something horrible or something like that'' she said plainly, Natsuko looked down a bit but quickly looked at Deneve, who noticed her little action, awaiting her answer ''demons….well I can't really say I've never met or seen one so I'll wait until I see one'' she answered truthfully.

''You see in this world there are things called biju. These biju are tailed demons; The Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Bakeneko, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyogyu and the Kyuubi no Yoko'' said Natsuko who paused to see the look on her comrade's faces, they both looked shocked but still awating to see what else their leader needed to say.

''Now I bet you guys are wondering 'if there are demons here were the hell are they'? Am I right''? She asked receiving nods from the two, she smirked a bit ''you see in order to save lives and protect villages these demons get sealed up—do you know where''? she asked with an almost sinister grin, Deneve looked at their leader ''I would suppose a volt or some kind of container so it would not be touched or released'' she said, Natsuko's smirk disappeared as she looked out the window where villagers were putting up streamers and balloons ''Denever, Helen if I recall...before I joined the ones who ran the organization were a couple of freaks who experimented or something like that right''? she asked getting two nods ''and I bet you guys would call them monsters of they would call you monsters…correct''? she asked with no emotion in her voice.

''Let me tell you…the people in this universe only think of power and someone had a though 'what if they could control these demons…to make our country feared and powerful' you know what? They succeeded'' Natsuko said as her fist clenched in anger, Deneve's eyes widened as well as Helen's ''you mean they—'' ''hai…they sealed these demons into….humans….to gain control of the demon's power'' Natsuko said cutting Helen off, Helen frowned ''tch..and I thought Rubel and the others were monsters…turns out old folks like these are the real monsters'' she said in disgust as Natsuko continued ''the people who carry the demons within them are called jinchuuriki'' she said ''these jinchuuriki are told to master their demons and control their power so their villages may prosper-'' she said turning to look at the brunette and blonde ''-but do you know how these jinchuurikis live? Actually the people who hold the demon should be heroes…they are after all protecting the world tailed demons running about and destroying everything by keeping them in their minds. But sadly they are treated like trash'' she spat out with venom in her voice making her to companions flinch at her harsh voice ''NO they are treated worse than trash…they are beat, spat on, kicked, punched…some even left to die at a nearby well or creek or even an alley way ….some of them would even just beg to be killed because of their harsh treatment…''she finished sadly, Helen and Deneve were awe struck.

When they first set foot in this village they felt wanted and thought if they revealed themselves they would be welcomed or praised for killing the yoma…but if people who sacrifice their lives by becoming the containers of theses demons be treated harshly and not respected at all…what about them? Would they also be treated like how the so called jinchuurikis be treated or worse because they _are not_ exactly human.

''There are 9 jinchurikis in the world and I would be delighted to tell you about them and their horrible lives. The container of the Ichibi no Shukaku; the one tailed racoon: Subaku no Gaara of Sunagakure…he is the youngest son of the village's Kazekage, who is their leader and he has also received a number of assassination attacks…sent by his own father…his whole village fear him so does his elder brother and sister.

The container of the Nibi no Bakeneko; the two tailed monster cat: Yugito Nii of Kumogakure….she was a close friend of the Raikage's youngest son though not close enough to have the Raikage's protection over her from all the beatings she'd get…she would come home to her families abandoned house, they abandoned her because they dint want anyone to know they were related to a demon.

The former container of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame; the three tailed turtle: The former Mizukage Yagura…he was detested by all but eventually became the Mizukage because of all his hard work and because he was a jinchuuriki he was one of the most powerful kage's ever unfortunately though he was overpowered and controlled and soon died by getting his demon extracted.

The container of the Yonbi no Saru; the four tailed monkey: Roshi of Iwagakure….his life was surprisingly not as bad as the rest of the jinchuuriki's but it was still quite shitty but compared to other containers his life was the best…he grew up quite normal but soon fled the village discovering the Tsukage wanted to use his power for war against Konoha.

The container of the Gobi no Irukauma; the five tailed dolphin horse: Han of Iwagakure…he fled from the village when he was just a teenager because of everyone treating him badly…he has no social skills and will not ever trust anyone…in my opinion in fear of being betrayed or used because of his demon's power.

The container of the Rokubi no Namekuji; the six tailed slug: Utakata of Kirigakure…hi is a missing nin who fled his village because his sensei tried experimenting on his demon…or so I've heard and up until now I think he's lived and easy going life..ofcourse he needs to deal with all those hunter nin out to get him.

And now we come to the lives of the three who hold the top three strongest biju.

The container of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi; the seven tailed horned beetle: Fu from Taigakure….her life was miserable…getting beaten 24 hours a day….you know…. sometimes she begged to be killed by someone though through every beating she is aways just left half dead but she never dies…at 16 she fled the village in search of some place where she could be wanted.

The container of the Hachibi no Kyogyo; the eight tailed giant ox: Killer Bee…..he is the younger brother of the current Raikage and is the son of the previous Raikage so he's had it best of all the jinchuurikis…though he's had a few assassination attacks but nothing major.

And the most powerful one of all.

The container of the Kyuubi no Yoko; the nine tailed demon fox: Uzumaki- Namikaze Natsuko of Konoha….she used to be such a cheerful girl who ran and laughed but now…after what the villagers did to her…after suffering all those beatings and what nots….she broke and left the village…years later she's came back but not as a ninja or to become a ninja but as a Claymore to hunt down the yoma who went through a portal to go all the way to this shitty place''.

Natsuko finished looking at the shocked faces of Deneve and Helen.

''How could those people do something like that to kids or whatever…they are human after all…those people are just monsters'' Helen managed to squeak out.

''That is the only reason I din't want to come back…they hated me for saving them all and because of them I lived a horrible life until Kyuubi-sensei opened the portal to take me to your world…I've never looked back not once'' she said sadly a few tears running down her soft cheeks…Helen being the more…emotion one completely tackled the little blonde in a death hug, while Deneve…the smarter one simply thought of her life and how it would have been a paradise for their leader…though there was one thing the two of them were thinking…now they knew why Natsuko dint really want to come her and why she seemed like she hated everyone…now they knew who the real monsters were and…they were not liking it!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY~~<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long…it was my exam week soo I had to study hard….i hope I got a good score….anyway…I hope you all liked it…and I hope I don't lose any readers…so hopefully you will all continue to read this story!**

**1- Natsu is a nickname those who are close to Natsuko use for her...**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Please read my other stories**

**BLOOD**

**What she did to make the beatings stop**

**My sensei's 14**

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Silferdeath**

**Thanks…ur awesome…please continue to read my stories….**

**fenrirCrinos**

**here..sorry if u waited long but hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**hehehe**


	3. I'm deeply sorry

'**Ello people~!**

**I'm sorry to say this isn't an update.**

**I'm really sorry if you expected it to be, or if you were really excited. I feel the same way to with some stories.**

**I just wanted to say that I will be deleting all my stories. Not right now though, I'll give it four days or so.**

**But don't worry I'll be re posting it. **

**While I was rereading it I just saw a lot of mistakes and some things that didn't really make sense. I thought it could use a little work, that's all.**

**But lease don't expect the edited version of the stories to come out soon.**

**I have to be honest and say I get writers block quite often, especially when I start it. Sorry~**

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Sorry again.**

**I promise to post them soon. It'll mostly be the same, I'll probably just change a few things, maybe even the pairings or plot but nothing much. I hope.**

**Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Near4EVER**


End file.
